Young, Wild, and Free
by Beautifully Toxic
Summary: This is my first story and i'm just figuring out how things work so read my story and tell me what you think .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I've decided to do a Boondocks fanfic .**

**Most of the characters you already know, I added a few .**

**So read an tell me what you think .**

" _**Too many bottles of this wine we can't pronounce ,**_

_**Too many bowls of that green no lucky charms,**_

_**The maids come around too much,**_

_**Parents ain't around enough "**_

**CINDY**

" Come on Reezy we gotta pick out something fly for tomorrow " I said throwing clothes off the shelves of my walk-in closet .

" It's just the first day of school ain't nothing new " he replied from my bedroom .

I peeked in my room to see him sitting in front of my flat screen, staring intensely as he was playing a video game on my XBOX 360 . Usually I'd be sitting right next to him talking trash as I whooped his ass in every game we played but tonight was different .

" We're going to the eighth grade Reezy, this is our last year in middle school we gotta show these bitches we run shit " I said still searching for the perfect outfit .

" I'm runnin shit anyway, fly gear is just a plus " he said plainly .

I turned to return a smart remark but instead was scared half to death . There Riley was standing right there . I stared into his chocolate eyes for a minute before saying anything .

" Damn ! you ain't gotta sneak up on a nigga like that ! " I said voice still shaking a little .

" my bad bruh " he said laughing nonchalantly .

" I was just coming to tell you I gotta get home, you know how my grandad is " he continued .

" yeah I know, get home before he whoop that ass " I said with a snicker .

" Yeah Okay " he said rolling his eyes .

" catch ya later nigga " he added before giving me some dap and then leaving .

I don't know exactly when I started to fall in love with Riley . Maybe it was when we first met and we played basketball against each other . Maybe it was during one of those days when we'd be in detention together or be hanging out here playing video games till late at night . All I knew now is that I was in love with Riley and we were going to be together .

**Sorry if this was kinda short but tell me what you think .**


	2. Chapter 2

" _**Shit feelin good to me**_

_**Glistening , shimmerin underneath the sunlight "**_

**RILEY**

Today was the day . I sighed and rubbed my hand across my face . I rose from the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom . Of course, Huey bitch ass was hogging the bathroom . I would of banged on the door but it was too early for that and I wasn't trying to wake granddad up cause all he was going to do is bitch about it . I just laid back down and waited for him to get out the bathroom . I almost fell back asleep but, then he FINALLY got out the fucking way and I went in to get ready .

" Nigga takes longer than a bitch " I mumbled as I slammed the door .

I ran my fingers through the short curls on top of my head . It hadn't been too long ago since I cut all my hair off but I knew I was going to need another hair cut soon because my hair was growing back faster than I wanted it to .

After I was done with the bathroom I went back to my room to get ready . I put on a black adidas t shirt, tan cargo shorts, and some red and black Nikes . I grabbed my book bag and my snap back and headed down the stairs .

Huey was already outside talking to Jazmine . We all still walked to school together . We've been doing it for years but now at a certain point we all split up because Huey and Jazmine were in high school and they had a bus to catch .

I looked out the door to see Cindy walking up and talking to Huey and Jazmine . Just as I was walking out I saw Cairo walking up . I know what you're thinking _Cairo ? that weird ass chocolate milk colored ass nigga that head-butted the shit outta Huey ? _Yeah that's the same weak ass nigga but him and Huey squashed all that bitch ass drama a little while after he moved out here . They were back to being friends again . In my opinion, He was still a bitch nigga and so was his gay ass friend Dewey but, he wasn't a bad guy . Me and Huey chilled at his house a few times . I thought we were all here and ready to go when Cairo told us we had to wait for his sister . The only one who seemed surprised by this was me .

" Since when did you have a sister " I said with a confused look on my face .

" I've always had a sister, She just didn't move with us at first " Cairo replied .

"Huey met her , if you came over more often you would know her too " he continued .

I was about to say something but I suddenly forgot what it was when I heard a door slam shut . I looked over and for the first time I saw Cairo's sister . I forgot what I was gone say and everything . She had dark brown hair, that was cut like a curly mohawk, something like Rihanna . Her skin was brown but, she wasn't dark . I thought she would have been light like Cairo though . Her eyes were a chocolate color but they were just as bright . Her long legs were bare and smooth under her tight gray skirt . She didn't have much of a waist but her hips were nice . They weren't too wide but they weren't small . Of course with nice hips comes a nice ass and of course she had one . She was pretty tall about 5'7. I'm not saying she was one of those model hoes but she was pretty damn close .

I knew she was too old for me when I heard Jazmine talking to her about what school was like . I had just met this girl and I had an interest in her . The crush I have on Cindy was already starting to fade a little . I watched as she bent over in her tight gray skirt to rub dirt of the red vans she was wearing . Her shoes looked brand new . I couldn't even lie she was cute .

I stopped looking at her after that though, I didn't want her to peep me staring at her . Can't have no body thinking I'm spring over no hoe . I already knew she was older than me and I swore I heard her and jazmine talking about her having a boyfriend or something . After her, Huey, and Jazmine split I was still thinking about her . I was wondering if she would even be interested in me . I didn't sweat it though, it wasn't that important and I still had Cindy anyway .


End file.
